Endings and Beginnings
by Calico Star
Summary: After the finale, Dylan considers what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

He stood on Obs Deck, watching the stars. They always helped to calm his mind. He could feel her near him, his skin always tingled when she was close. They leaned against the rail in companionable silence, thinking their own thoughts yet somehow in tune with each other. He put his arm around her waist and gently drew her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder, moulding to his body and he rested his cheek on her hair. All was well with the world. Slowly, afraid the break the spell he moved them round so they were almost face to face. He lifted his head and as she turned to look up at him, he kissed her gently. Slowly, sweetly the kiss deepened and they clung to each other.

"Dylan .. Dylan" she whispered "... Dylan ... Dylan"

"Dylan!" He turned and she stood behind him, hands on hips, "Where were you? I had to call five times before you even noticed I was here!"

"Sorry Beka, was in a world of my own. Did you need me for anything?"

"Just wanted to let you know, I have a cargo run to make. And I thought I might drop in on Harper and the gang while I was planetside. So if there is anything you want me to get while I am down there ...?"

"We're OK for supplies at the moment. Thanks"

"No problem" She came and leaned against the rail next to him, looking out at the stars. They stood side by side in companionable silence for a bit. She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. He stiffened and she stood up. Why had she done that? It had just felt so right, but obviously not to him. Forget it. She walked towards the doorway, then turned "What were you thinking about that had you so deep in dreamland when I came in?"

"Just daydreaming."

"About who?" she teased. "Oh," suddenly becoming serious "... about Sarah, I'm sorry."

No about you! He couldn't say that, could he. NO!

"No, just daydreaming"

The look on his face told her she had hit a nerve. Damn, she should have kept her mouth closed. Dammit Valentine, when are you going to learn to think before you speak?

"Well, gotta go. See you later. If you're sure there's nothing I can get you."

She turned and left. She guessed now everything was finally over, and there were no immediate battles to plan for he was probably thinking more and more about what he had lost. His fiancée, his family, his time...

I suppose it's only to be expected, but dammit Dylan, can't you see what's right here in front of you. And damn you Valentine, did you really think he might be dreaming of you. That he could picture you melting in his arms the way you dream of sometimes. That he could see a future for the two of you, compared to the future he had dreamed of with Sarah. You have to stop thinking about this. At least he promised we would always fly together. "You were my first friend on this journey, and you will be my last" That would do, wouldn't it. And maybe in time he will forget Sarah and see you. Maybe!

He leaned back against the rail and looked out at the stars. Their long fight was over. The Abyss was gone. The Magog, lost without their god, had scattered and headed back towards their universe. The Nietzschean alliance had broken down and the prides started fighting amongst themselves. Tarn Vedra had rejoined the known worlds and was day by day turning back into the paradise it had been. There were a few battles still to be fought but they were someone else's responsibility now. He had finally been allowed to retire. Rommie had requested decommissioning and been granted it. It hadn't felt right to either of them that she fly with someone else as her captain. He smiled, there was very little they could have asked for that wouldn't have been granted.

He thought about his motley crew. Rhade was at peace, reunited with his wife and children. A Husband and Father, as any good Nietzschean should be. Contentment looked good on him. Harper was enjoying himself hugely. He had got Andromeda back to tip top working condition with a few enhancements, of course. And now he was investigating Vedran technologies, as well as enjoying the improved climate on Tarn Vedra. Not having to worry about the constant threat of Magog and Nietzschean attack were a huge relief to him. Doyle was enjoying being herself and the paradise her home world was turning into. Trance was busy, the Lambent Kith had welcomed her back, had asked for her help rebuilding the council, scared by how easily the Abyss had managed to manipulate and control them. She seemed more at peace as well, she had completed her task, defeated the Abyss, and her friends were all safe and well. Rommie was pleased to be back in prime condition, and pleased at the happiness of her crew.

And Beka .. she seemed happy here. She had all she ever wanted. The Eureka Maru (which was running even better than ever, because Harper had made some upgrades). Her crew were happy, they had won their fight and now they could relax and enjoy the benefits Tarn Vedra had to offer. The only thing that disturbed her peace was that people knew she was the Matriarch. She still lived on the Maru, often docked in Andromeda, after all the Maru and space were her home.

The Commonwealth had been very generous to all of them in appreciation for what they had done.

And him? Well his mission was over, they had won. He had restored the Commonwealth. He was home. Now that Trance's sun was returning Tarn Vedra to its former beauty, it was becoming once again the boyhood home of his dreams. Strangely, as much as he was enjoying the peace, he felt something was missing. He had a pretty good idea what it was though. Now they were no longer fighting for their survival he could no longer push to the back of his mind the attraction he felt for his first officer (ex first officer now). He was even daydreaming about her. But he wasn't sure how she felt about him. She was a good friend, she trusted him with her life and she had proved her loyalty time and again, but did she, could she feel more for him than that?

He had to do something. He couldn't just sit around brooding. But he wasn't ready yet to put this to the test. He had been thinking for a while now of a promise he had made to Rommie years ago. That when this was all over they would explore the stars. He felt a small thrill at the thought, to be back amongst the stars but without the fighting. He would ask Beka if she wanted to join them, she had wanted them to fly together, but the decision had to be hers. Maybe it would help, if she came along he could try and find out if this feeling he had was going anywhere, if she didn't he could use the time to try and forget. Besides, he wanted her near him. OK, he had made a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, the whole gang was together and the conversation turned to plans for the future.

"I have been thinking a lot about a promise I made a long time ago that if .. no, when we got through this, I would take Rommie on a voyage of exploration, to see the universe like the Bellerephron was doing. I would like to fulfill that now." He looked over at Rommie questioningly. She looked shocked briefly, then smiled at him and nodded. She was happy.

After a shocked silence, everyone started wishing them well. He felt rather than saw her sudden stillness, but when he looked over at Beka, she smiled widely and said what a brilliant idea it was, then turned to discuss with Rommie where she wanted to go.

"Ah, Boss?"

"Yes Mr Harper"

"Mind if I tag along. Not that I am not enjoying being planetside, but I couldn't let my Rommie go on a trip like that without the best freaking engineer in the universe to look after her."

They all smiled at that. The Harper was most definitely back!

"Of course you may, Mr Harper. With Rommie's permission of course. In fact, you're all more than welcome."

Beka let out a small sigh. So at least it wasn't just Dylan and Rommie going off to be alone together. Did he want her along though. He had said they would always fly together, well no actually - she had asked that they do. Did he want her? She shook her head slightly and joined back in with the general conversation and laughter. She would think about things later. She was used to pushing away things she didn't want to deal with until a later more private time. She met Dylan's eyes and smiled. He returned the smile, not sure whether he had really seen the brief glimpse of pain in her eyes. What had caused that?

Later she, Dylan and Rommie headed back to the Andromeda. After they docked, Dylan hung back so he could talk to Beka alone. He guessed she would be staying on the Maru tonight.

"So do you think this will be a grand adventure, hopefully this time without people wanting to kill us left, right and centre."

Beka grinned.

" I hope you will be joining us. It wouldn't be the same without you." He tried to keep it casual, but held his breath waiting for her reply.

"Sounds like my kind of ride. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

A tiny spark of hope flamed in her heart. It seemed like he wanted her along.

That night on the Maru, she thought long and hard. She felt something for him, she knew that, she wanted to be near him. Was it love? She wasn't sure. Given her track record, would she even know? Given her track record, was there any chance of this ending well? At least he wasn't like any one of them, but she was still Beka Valentine, quite capable of screwing up even the best thing that could happen to her. And anyway, she didn't know if he felt anything for her, well anything more than friendship. She decided. She was going to enjoy this trip and leave it at that. Whatever happened she would get to spend this time with him. No soul searching, no dreaming of what might never happen (well, not too much anyway).


	3. Chapter 3

Doyle and Rhade with his family saw them off, wishing them well on their journey. Dylan laid in a course and Beka took them to slipstream. They spent the next few months exploring, stopping off to see various astronomical wonders, spending a few days near a planet every so often to stock up on supplies. If they liked it there they stayed a while longer, and made friends with the locals. But always they kept moving further and further out, no real plans just going where the mood took them. It was a happy time and they all enjoyed each others company. Harper was invited to a number of scientific conferences and they stopped at as many as they could, to let him enjoy being the visiting genius, he was well known throughout the Commonwealth now.

After one conference, he requested that they stay in orbit for a while longer, so he could do some work with one of the scientists. For a few weeks they barely saw him, they didn't worry too much knowing what he was like when he got involved in a project. Then one day, he turned up and asked to see them all. He seemed nervous, and they wondered what on earth was up with him.

"Ummm, Boss, Boss and Rommie, I have met someone. Now I know what you are probably thinking, but it's not like that. This is real, this is it."

They stared at him wordlessly for a minute.

"Honest, guys. Don't look at me like that. I want you to come and meet her."

"Sorry Harper, it was just a bit, umm, sudden. I would, we would love to meet her, shall we invite her up to Andromeda, or go down to the planet?" Dylan was the first to recover.

"Thanks Boss. I would like to show her the Andromeda. I was even hoping, if it's OK with you, to invite her to join us. I think she would like it, well I hope she would."

"Let's meet her first. But if she loves you and she wants to come with you, I don't see it would be a problem."

"Beka, Rommie, what do you say? You can't just stand there staring at me." Harper was looking at the two of them nervously. Why didn't they say something.

Beka shook her head to clear it. That was unexpected.

"Wow Harper, you sure know how to surprise a person!" She saw he was watching her, still unsure of her reaction. "Come here, you idiot, I am happy for you!" she hugged him tight. "Just as long as she is loves you."

"I too am happy for you, Harper" Rommie smiled. She looked a little resigned when Harper headed towards her, arms open wide. "I guess you may hug me if you must."

Harper just beamed round at all of them.

He went down to the planet and brought Lara up to meet them that evening. Rommie put on a great dinner in the Obs Deck, this was a special occasion.

Lara was a surprise to the crew, who hadn't known what to expect. She was quite pretty, a little shorter than Harper, with long dark hair. Nothing like the stunning beauties he always seemed to fall for. She was quite quiet, but clearly adored Harper, when she wasn't talking to someone, her eyes would go back to Harper. Their biggest surprise though was Harper himself, it took a while for them to put their finger on it then they realized what it was. He was calm, not fidgeting, not boasting, not showing off. Clearly this girl worked miracles, or else she had put something in his Sparky! They had a great evening, Lara may be quiet but she was obviously intelligent and confident.

"So Beka, what do you think?"

"I like her Harper, and she is obviously good for you! When are you going to ask her about coming along with us?"

"Tonight. I'm glad you like her, I couldn't have borne it if you hadn't. I mean you are my best friend."

"Anyone who makes you this happy, is fine by me. Go on and take the poor girl home, I think tonight has been a little overwhelming."

Harper skipped off to Lara who was talking to Dylan. They soon had their arms around each others waist, as they said their goodbyes to everyone.

"So Beka, what do you think?"

"It takes a little getting your head around, but I think our baby has finally grown up" she smiled at Dylan. "They just seem to fit together, and I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself, but she has changed him, given him something."

"Confidence! Don't look at me like that. I know it is not something any of us really thought he was lacking, not the self proclaimed "best freaking engineer in the universe", but she has given him a confidence in himself, not just in his abilities."

Beka nodded slowly, actually that made a lot of sense. He had never had a problem with confidence in his abilities to build and fix things, but he wasn't really any better than she was at letting people get close to him. She smiled a little sadly.

"Why are you sad, Beka?"

She looked up at Dylan a little surprised that he had noticed her reaction.

"Not really sad. Just thinking ..."

"That everyone else is getting their life together and you wonder if it will ever happen for you."

Now she was really surprised. Was she that transparent?

"I guess, as much as I am happy for him, I wonder if it will ever be me."

"Your time is coming, Beka."

"Besides, if Harper can find someone, there has got to be hope for me hasn't there?"

They smiled and walked together towards their quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later when they left the system, they had a new crewmate. She took the role of Medical Officer, but as her duties were fairly light, she spent a lot of her time in Engineering helping Harper. Lara fitted in easily and it soon felt like she had always been there.

It was after another of Harper's conferences that things changed. Dylan had gone down to the surface of Arndell to meet Harper after one of the lectures, and had come back looking disturbed. Beka was a little concerned, but he only said it was nothing when she asked if something was wrong. He locked himself in his office and turned on privacy mode. It was Rommie who informed the crew that they had been invited to a ball the following night to celebrate the end of the conference. Nobody saw much of Dylan the next day until it was time for them to leave for the ball. They took the Maru down to the surface. The ball was going well and they were sitting down for dinner when Beka noticed that Dylan was watching one of the young Nietzschean professors. Beka felt there was something familiar about her but couldn't work out what it was.

After the dinner they moved to the ballroom.

"Would you like to dance?"

Beka looked up to see a handsome young man smiling at her. She smiled back, then looked towards Dylan, but he seemed deep in thought and appeared not to have even noticed the exchange.

"That would be lovely" she agreed and he led her to the dancefloor. He was a very good dancer, she felt so light in his arms as they danced the next several dances.

Then, she caught a glimpse of Dylan, deep in conversation with the young professor, and as they sat there with their heads close together, she suddenly realized why she recognized the young girl. She looked exactly like the photo of Sarah in Dylan's quarters. The fact that she was Nietzschean was what had confused Beka before.

She stumbled slightly and her partner moved her to the edge of the crowd.

"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned.

"Fine, just a little tired I think. Dancing can really take it out of you."

"Let me take you outside, some fresh air would probably help."

As they walked out she quickly flashed a look at Dylan, but he still seemed engrossed in his conversation.

"Are we allowed to walk in the grounds? It would nice to get away from the noise and heat just for a little while."

"There is a little folly down near the lake, which would be a good place to relax for a bit."

"OK, sounds good."

They walked arm in arm down the garden. He seemed still a little concerned about her and didn't want to let her go in case she stumbled again. She was grateful for the comfort of a warm body next to her. She felt a little cold now as the reality started sinking in. He was never going to forget Sarah, she was the one he loved, the one he had always loved. She shivered a little and her companion put his coat around her. She looked up at him, grateful for his concern but still lost in her own world of pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked "It is not just tiredness, is it?"

She shook her head slightly.

He put his arm around her as they walked into the folly. He made sure she was comfortable then, taking her hands in his, asked "Would you like to talk about it? It might help."

Suddenly it seemed she had to talk.

"I think I have just lost the man I love to a ghost." She looked a little surprised at the confession but then realized it was true. She did love him. And now she knew when it was too late. She grimaced at the pain. "He doesn't know, I didn't know until just now, that I am in love with him. But knowing my luck, this is exactly as it should be, as soon as I find out I love him, I lose him. And there is not a thing I can do about it."

"You said she was a ghost?"

"Well yes, long story, but she is the woman he was going to marry, before circumstances split them up. I am not sure he ever really got over it. Now he is sitting in the ballroom with a woman who looks exactly like her and nobody else exists for him. Whatever happens I have lost him, because his heart still belongs to his fiancée."

"I saw him speaking to Dr Kellen, is she who you mean?"

"Nietzschean, light brown almost blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes, very pretty."

"Yes, that is her."


	5. Chapter 5

Dylan saw the man leading her off the dancefloor and outside.

"She will be okay with Callum, they are probably just going to get some fresh air. It can get very warm on the dancefloor."

"I know she can look after herself, Sarah." He saw she was looking at him a little quizzically and realized his mistake. She just looked so much like Sarah, he felt like he knew her.

"I am sorry, I mean, Dr Kellen."

"That is OK. You may call me Sarah." Now it was his turn to look confused.

"My name is Sarah, if you didn't know that why did you just call me Sarah?"

"You look so much like someone I once knew and her name was Sarah, it just sort of slipped out."

"You are that Dylan Hunt then, I thought you must be, but I wasn't entirely sure. It is not everyday you meet someone who is over 300 years old, yet looks like you do."

"What!"

"I am sorry, let me introduce myself properly, now that I know it really is you. Your Sarah was my great, great, etc, grandmother."

He just looked at her in shock.

"Come on, I think maybe you need to get some air as well." And she led him out into the garden.

They walked and talked. There was so much to find out.

As they neared the door to the ballroom again, he looked down the garden and saw Beka and her new friend coming out of the folly. He had his arm around her.

"You love her, don't you?" He had forgotten Sarah was there for a minute in the pain that consumed him.

"For what it's worth, yes." It didn't matter now, did it. He had been too afraid to say anything and now it was too late.

"Don't give up."

"I am sorry, but I think I would like to get back to my ship now. Would it be possible to arrange a transport for me?"

"If you would not mind, I have a shuttle that can take you, and I wouldn't mind having a look at Andromeda, I have heard so much about her."

"That is very kind of you. I will go and say my goodbyes and leave a message

for Beka."

He found Harper and Lara, and told them to let Beka know that he was getting a shuttle up to Andromeda.

As Beka and Callum came back into the ballroom, they saw Dylan and Sarah saying goodbye to their host. As they walked out of the room, Sarah turned to Dylan and said, "I would like to make a small detour, there is something I think you should see." He smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded, following her out.

Beka drew in a sharp breath. They looked so happy together.

Harper and Lara made their way over to Beka,

"Dylan said to let you know, he was heading back to Andromeda on a shuttle, so not to worry about him."


	6. Chapter 6

Beka had herself under control again, but felt the need to get away. She turned to Callum, "Would it be possible for you to arrange a similar thing for my friends, I don't want to spoil the night for them, but I am tired and think I should head home."

"Of course we can do that."

"Beka, we would be happy to come now."

"No, you guys enjoy yourselves. See you tomorrow morning."

"I will arrange transport for you now, so it will be ready whenever you wish to leave." He turned to Beka, "Let me walk you out."

Harper and Lara looked at each other, not entirely sure what had just happened.

"Don't give up on him yet." Callum broke in on Beka's thoughts. She smiled at him.

"You almost sound like him. Always the optimist!"

"Pessimism is not a survival trait."

"Thank you. I don't normally sit and talk about myself like that."

"The pleasure was all mine. Look after yourself Beka Valentine."

When she left atmosphere, she realized she didn't want to go to the Andromeda just yet. She didn't really want to see him and Dr Kellen there, or for him not to be there because of that detour she had mentioned. So she put the Maru onto autopilot to orbit the planet and sat and watched the stars for a while. She was home. She thought of going to bed, but she was too restless, she didn't want to deal with her thoughts and she knew they wouldn't leave her alone if she lay down. She reached for one of her holo novels. That should at least keep her mind occupied. She read late into the night. When she woke, the holo novel was on the floor next to her and she had a crick in the neck from sleeping in the chair. She stretched and smiled. What was that they said about things looking better in the morning. Tired as she was, she realized she felt better. She took the controls and headed for Andromeda.

After she had docked, she headed to the Mess Hall, coffee was definitely in order. She met Dylan in the corridor, she smiled and asked if he wanted to join her for coffee. He looked haggard, she hadn't seen him like that in a while.

"No thanks, I have things to do. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"It was a good party. The people there are very nice. You seemed to enjoy yourself."

"It was an interesting evening."

She yawned suddenly, "Sorry, got to get some coffee, didn't get much sleep last night."

"See you." He turned suddenly and walked off. She caught only a glimpse of his face and it scared her. The last time she had seen him look like that was .. after their attempt to bring Sarah back with him failed. What had happened on that planet last night?

She wanted to run after him, to try and comfort him, but she knew he wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone. Why did this have to hurt so much?

She continued to the Mess Hall deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan announced later that day that they were leaving, and after that kept himself to himself in his office most of the time. They were all worried about him, but no-one, not even Rommie could get him to answer as to what the problem was.

"May I come in?" Beka asked, walking into his office with a tray.

"You might as well now." He almost smiled.

"We were worried you weren't eating, so I brought you something."

"I'm OK, really, just need to sort some things out."

"No, you're not. You have shut all of us out, we have been with you through everything, we have stood and faced death together, what is it, we can help?"

"No, you can't." He hadn't meant it to come out so harshly but it was too late.

He heard her sharp intake of breath at his words and he looked up at her, and saw her go white.

"Beka, I'm sorry."

But she was gone.

She ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. By instinct she found her way back to the Maru, and shut herself in. His words had hurt, but she knew it was only because he was hurting. But then she had seen what he had in his hand. The picture of him and Sarah. That's what problem was, he wanted Sarah and he felt he couldn't have her. She hadn't thought it could hurt any more, but it did. She knew how he felt, to want someone you couldn't have. She took her frustration out on the Maru's bulkhead. Suddenly it all overwhelmed her and she cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"What did you say to her, Dylan? I have never seen her like that." Rommie stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I know, I am sorry. She was only trying to help and I said she couldn't."

"That's not exactly true is it though."

Dylan looked at Rommie.

"What do you mean?"

"She is really the only one who can help you, but only if you let her."

"You know?"

"I have for a while now. One of the joys of being a walking lie detector, you can't hide anything from me. Especially not you, Dylan." She smiled. "I know you too well."

He smiled back. It felt good to share this with someone else. Then a thought struck him.

"Are you OK with this?"

"I am. I think I knew from the time we met Pax, that nothing could come of anything I felt. And I knew then I would eventually have to stand by and watch you fall in love. I have had a long time to prepare for this. It won't change anything. But you can't keep on like this. It is not good for either of you."

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Beka had eventually fallen into an exhausted sleep and when she woke up, she realized she knew what she had to do.

The first step was to go in search of Harper, who she found in his workshop.

"Do you still have the time travel device - the one that sent Dylan back to the Starry Wisdom?"

"It's around here somewhere, but why do you want it? It only works for Dylan, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. That's who it is for. Can you get it up and running by tomorrow."

"Sure I can, I'm a genius, but what for?"

"Just do your part, I will do the rest."

"You're not thinking ..."

"What if I am?"

"But Boss, ..."

"Just do it. I don't want to discuss it." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room and headed for Command.

"What was that all about?" Lara asked. "What do you think she is planning to do? You look worried."

"I am. A few years ago we were near the black hole that trapped Dylan running some tests for the Perseids. Somehow we managed to contact Dylan's fiancée 300 years in the past, where she was trying to free him from the black hole. The Perseid's and I built this machine, that would send him back to see her, and hopefully bring her back with him. He went back but we couldn't get the machine to bring her back, only him. He had to choose between staying with her in the past or coming back to us in the future."

"And he came back."

"He did, but he was hurt and shut himself off from everyone for a while."

"Like he is doing now?"

"Yes."

"So she wants to send him back to Sarah."

"I think that's what she's planning. But it's not right."

"Because this time he is hurting because of her, but she doesn't realize it."

"When did you get so smart?" at her glare, he smiled and said "I know, I know, you always have been. Yes, she can only see his pain and she is willing to do anything she can to stop it."

"She is a good friend."

"The best."

"So what do we do?"

"We prepare the time travel device, because if we don't she is liable to shoot me. But we hope that we can make the both of them see sense in the meantime."

"Rommie, please meet me in Command."

"Yes Beka."

When Rommie arrived, Beka had called up the slip stream routes.

"I want you to help me chart a course to the black hole we rescued Dylan from."

"Why, Beka?"

"You have seen how Dylan's hurting. You know why?"

"Yes, but ..."

"Well I can't sit by and watch anymore, I have to do something."

"But Beka .."

"No buts I will do this with or without you, but it will go a lot quicker with your help."

"But .."

"I don't want to hear it."

They worked in silence for a while.

"That's it. Thanks Rommie."

"I still think you are making a mistake."

"I know you do. But I have to."


	9. Chapter 9

"Rommie, can you meet me in Engineering?"

"I'll be right there, Harper."

When she walked in he stepped back from the machine.

"What are we going to do about this crazy idea of Beka's?"

"You couldn't talk her out of it?"

"Nah. You know what she's like when she gets an idea in her head."

"She and Dylan need to talk, but I am not sure how we are going to get that right, short of locking them in a room together."

"Until they behave like good little captains."

"It may yet come to that. " They both smiled at the thought. It might be fun too!

Harper turned serious suddenly.

"And Rommie ... er... " Harper took a deep breath and started again, "Rommie, how are you about all this?"

"I am fine, Harper."

"Really, because I know you .."

"I have known for a long time nothing would happen between us." With a small smile she added "And besides I have known for longer than any of you who he truly loves. Maybe even longer than him."

"Well, that's a relief! Living on a jealous warship could have been seriously hazardous to our health!"

She smiled, glad that he had lightened the mood.

"Don't worry Rommie, you'll find someone. Even if I have to build him myself!"

They stood in silence for a while, thinking their own thoughts.

She looked thoughtful, then said, "You know, when you joined the crew, I didn't trust any of you. You weren't Commonwealth, you all had your own motives, your own agendas and no loyalty to Dylan. But it was Beka I trusted least of all. She, more than Tyr was a leader to rival Dylan, and she had all of your loyalty. More than that though, she had the potential to hurt Dylan more than any of you, because on the flip side she had the power to make him happier than anyone. So I watched her. Her self interest scared me, her attitude appalled me, but then I saw that while she had the loyalty of her crew, they also had hers. She had created a family and was willing to protect them with the fierceness of a tiger protecting her cubs. Later I realised that she had now included Dylan and me in her "family", and that I could trust her with Dylan's life. His heart, I still wasn't sure of. I think I can now. Now it's just a case of getting them to see it."

"No problem for two geniuses."

"Except for the fact that we are dealing with two of the stubbornest people in the known universe!"


	10. Chapter 10

Over the comms system came Beka's voice.

"Brace yourselves everyone, we're going to slipstream."

She pushed herself and made it through all but one slipstream jump before she had to stop. She would have liked to get it over with, but she realised she would need all her strength for the upcoming confrontation and between that and being frogmarched to her quarters by Rommie, she accepted that she really didn't have a choice.

Early next morning, they made the final jump.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dylan's voice behind her made her jump.

"Dylan, I will explain everything in a minute. There is just something I need to do. Meet me on the Obs Deck in 15 minutes."

"This had better be good."

Beka left Command.

"Rommie, do you know what this is about?"

"Yes Captain. But I think you need to speak to Beka first."

"OK."


	11. Chapter 11

He made his way up to Obs Deck. What on earth were they all doing? He was pretty sure Harper was in on it to, that must have been where Beka was going. When he walked in, he stopped, frozen at the sight before him. What on earth were they doing here? If they thought he would welcome a trip down memory lane, then they were definitely mistaken. He was drawn to the window though, there was a beauty to it even though the memories were not great.

"Dylan..." She sounded a little unsure of herself.

He softened. "It's OK, it was just a shock. What is this all about?"

Now that it came to it, did she really have the strength for this. She had to, he needed her.

"I know how much you miss her, Sarah. And you have accomplished your mission, you can do what you always wanted and go back to her."

He just stood and looked at her.

"I have got Harper to set up the time travel device. He is working on calibrating it but is confident he can send you back."

"Why are you doing this Beka?"

"What are friends for?" Because I love you too much to watch you wasting your life over a lost love, when we can do something about it.

"I need to know."

"Ever since the night of the ball you have been like you were after you came back from Sarah last time. Hurt, lost. I saw you with that Dr Kellen, she looked so like Sarah and I saw how you couldn't take your eyes off her. I couldn't just stand by, when there is a possibility we can reunite you."

"Come here Beka."

She moved to his side and stared out at the black hole.

Suddenly she turned and slid her back down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, arms around her knees.

He mirrored her movements and they sat shoulders almost touching.

"Beka, I have to tell you something. Sarah has been on my mind a lot since that night. Dr Kellen does look a lot like Sarah, because she is Sarah's great, great about ten times great granddaughter."

Beka looked at him in shock.

"Yes it got me too at first. Then she explained. After the last time we met the Starry Wisdom they were attacked by a Nietzschean vessel and had to flee. They managed to lose them by making several slipstream jumps, but then their slipstream drive failed and they were stranded near Arndell. The locals made them welcome while they made their repairs. As you know it is an out of the way system and the war was not making a huge impact on their lives there. When repairs were finished they headed back to the Commonwealth fleet. They did what they could, but after the Commonwealth fell, Khalid convinced Sarah to return to Arndell, certain they would be able to live out the rest of their lives in relative security from the troubles he could see coming. He was right. It was on an old slipstream route and few people made their way there. He stood by her and helped her through her grief. Eventually she fell in love with him, returning the love he had long had for her. They settled near the capital and raised a large family. Sarah continued her scientific work at the university, the same one her great granddaughter now works at. Sarah, Dr Kellen, helped me to see that Sarah had moved on and that she had been very happy."

"I guess that explains the bone blades."

"Yes."

"And you were upset that Sarah had moved on?"

"No. I am very happy for her and I am glad that I finally got to find out what happened to her, so I know for sure she was happy."

"Then why ..."

"Why have I locked myself in my room for days and acted like a bear with a sore head?"

She nodded.

"Because I realized that I had moved on as well. I had found someone I loved, but because I had been too scared to tell her, I might have lost her."

She stared at her boots. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, her hair fell across her face. He moved to stroke it, but she pulled away as if stung. Then he saw how tightly she was gripping her knees.

"Are you OK?"

"Have you told her?"

"Who?"

"Rommie"

He looked confused.

"Um, I didn't need to, she already knew."

"What did she say?"

"That it wouldn't make a difference to our relationship."

"I'm sorry Dylan, I would have thought, what with things being different now and everything, that she might change her mind."

What was she talking about now he wondered.

She pushed herself up again and turned to look out at the black hole.

"I know it hurts, but I know you can get through this. You are strong."

She wasn't sure she would though. Sending him back to his lost love 300 years in the past was one thing, but to stay here watching him loving someone else, she wasn't sure she could bear that.

"Beka, I am not sure what you are talking about."

"You and Rommie. I am sure she will come around though."

"Whatever gave you that idea.?"

"You said you had fallen in love."

"Not with Rommie."

Her legs felt like jelly. Suddenly his arm was round her waist and she was leaning on his shoulder.

"Beka, are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm OK, it has just been a bit of a strange day."

"Maybe you should go lie down."

"No, I am fine."

He held her close and they both looked out at the black hole.

"Thank you Beka."

"For what?"

"For pulling me out of there, for giving me my life back and then for standing by me through everything that followed."

"It's been a wild ride."

"It most certainly has."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Here, if you will let me." He turned her to face him, lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"Really? Are you sure?" she questioned, not sure whether to believe him.

"Yes I am sure, I love you Beka."

She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"And I love you, Dylan."


	12. Chapter 12

He stood on Obs Deck, watching the stars. They always helped to calm his mind. He could feel her near him, his skin always tingled when she was close. They leaned against the rail in companionable silence, thinking their own thoughts yet somehow in tune with each other. He put his arm around her waist and gently drew her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder, moulding to his body and he rested his cheek on her hair. All was well with the world. Slowly, afraid the break the spell he moved them round so they were almost face to face. He lifted his head and as she turned to look up at him, he kissed her gently. Slowly, sweetly the kiss deepened and they clung to each other.

"Dylan .. Dylan" she murmered.

"Beka."


End file.
